This invention relates to methods for producing polymer of arylene sulfide. In one of its aspects, it relates to methods of producing p-phenylene sulfide polymer without requiring a dehydration operation in the process.
Production of polymers of arylene sulfide using reaction components that do not involve water or water of hydration has the advantage of avoiding the expense and time consumption of a dehydration step in the polymerization process.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a poly(arylene sulfide) preparation that does not require dehydration of the reaction mixture.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of the invention will become apparent upon studying the disclosure and the appended claims.